


There for her, like Obi-Wan was for him

by Initialcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Clone Wars, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Protective Anakin Skywalker, not anisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initialcat/pseuds/Initialcat
Summary: Ahsoka fails in battle again and blames herself. Anakin feels her through the force and rushes to comfort her. They really are so alike.-Ahsoka has an anxiety attack, and Anakin helps her through it :)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano Fanfiction





	There for her, like Obi-Wan was for him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I wrote this to help cope with my own imposter syndrome/anxiety. I hope you enjoy! These characters and this story bring so much comfort to me :)  
> \- Mac
> 
> I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any characters from the franchise.

Ahsoka Tano sat on her bed in her quarters and stared at the ceiling. Her face scrunched as she tried to push away thoughts of the events on the battlefield. As she reflected on the day, it became increasingly harder to breathe, like she was being force-choked by her own thoughts.

She tried to slow her breathing and release her anxiety to the force, but she couldn’t bring her mind away from the day’s events. Her master was disappointed in her lack of focus. Truthfully, he should rightfully be disappointed in her for many reasons.

Once again, she had failed him. More clones died under her command. She had made a call, and it wasn’t right. It was rash and impulsive, and now, they were gone.

Following the battle and their arrival back on Coruscant, she ran straight to her quarters. Anakin didn’t try to follow this time; she figured that she’d get another lecture about her incompetence later.

Ever since she became his Padawan, she would jump at any opportunity to prove herself—to prove that it really was the will of the force for her to become a Jedi knight. Recently, however, she’d felt like a fraud. It felt like she was pretending to be something she knew she was never good enough to be, and hoped that her master would believe in the lie. Maybe then, she could believe it too.

Ahsoka cringed as the shame and embarrassment clawed at the inside of her thoughts, and in that instance, she wished the galaxy would swallow her whole. _It’s only a matter of time before he casts me aside._

She grew cold as she drew her legs to her chest. Her body started to shake as she fell deeper into the fear of facing her master. The more she thought about how worked up she was getting, the more she lost her grip of the force.

 _Reckless. Unfocused. Undisciplined._ The words that he said to her after the battle rang in her thoughts like blaring sirens. Silent tears broke free, and Ahsoka was overcome by her embarrassment. Her body continued to shake with shame.

She felt light on her face as she turned to see her master step inside her room. She avoided his gaze—the haunting look of frustration and disappointment that he probably had painted all over it.

“Ahsoka- Snips” he said, quietly. She noticed that there wasn’t the slightest hint of anger in his words. “I could feel you. Please, tell me what’s going on.” He took two tentative steps toward her bed as if he were approaching a wounded animal.

“I..I know that I failed. I’m so sorry” Ahsoka got out through her sobs, “Am I still your Padawan?”

She clearly wasn’t thinking straight—that wasn’t at all what she meant to say to him. She sounded like a sniveling youngling _. This is why he’s getting rid of you._ She buried herself into her knees, feeling even more stupid and ashamed than she thought possible.

Anakin took in a slow breath as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Ahsoka turned her head. She couldn’t bear to meet his gaze now.

“Snips, as much as I hate to give Obi-Wan the credit, you and I are so similar. I can’t count how many times I’ve made the same, if not worse mistakes as you during my training. I shouldn’t have yelled at you earlier.” Ahsoka lifted her head just the slightest bit.

Anakin continued, “You made a call that you thought was right. Part of being a good Jedi is being able to think on the fly, and that’s exactly what you did. You couldn’t have predicted that things would’ve played out the way they did, and I shouldn’t have expected that.”

Ahsoka turned her head down at the floor. She could feel him trying to comfort her through the force, but she kept her shields up. She didn’t deserve it.

Just then, Anakin softly put a hand on her shoulder, and Ahsoka could no longer hold back the sobs. She fell into his chest as he caught her, and held her close. Now she really did feel like a child. _Weak._

“You’re not weak” he said, as if he could hear her fears through their bond “You’re brave, and I couldn’t be more proud.”

She felt him kiss the top of her head as she continued to sob. Finally regaining control, she took in deeper breaths in efforts to ease her racing heart.

They stayed like that for several moments filled with warmth and comfort that she didn’t think she’d receive that night. It started to set in that he wasn’t getting rid of her, no matter what mistakes she made today, or ever.

"Thank you, master," her voice wavered as she buried herself deeper into his chest. 

“It’s okay, Snips. I’ll always be here,” he said, soothingly. Her embarrassment, shame, and fear lifted off of her all at once. She knew it was floating away into the force with the rest of her worries.

\--

Anakin, feeling the shift and her exhaustion, placed a sleep suggestion on her. They would talk more about the incident when she awoke. He kissed her forehead before quietly exiting her quarters, but not before turning to gaze at his padawan's sleeping figure. _We really are alike_ , he thought as he pondered all of the times Obi-Wan had brought him out of his anxiety attacks.

All he could do was be there for her like Obi-Wan was for him.


End file.
